


Second chances

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla Secura Lives, Alien Biology, Cameo from Dormé, F/F, Fix-It, Oral Sex, PadmeDefenceSquad, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: At the beginning, Padmé and Aayla had one thing in common, in their misfits group at the end of nowhere and it wasn’t the fact that they were the only two in need of medical attention, Padmé for the damages made by Anakin, Aayla for wounds received in escaping her troopers.No, what they had in common was that people had died, to bring them here, in the decrepit house in the Junkland Waste, guarded by a broken Jedi Master and a handmaiden.Sabé had died to save Padmé from Anakin, her own husband.Commander Bly had died to save Aayla from her own men.





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for Padme Defence Squad week, but Real Life was busy, so it's short, and I hadn't time to search for a beta. English is not my mother tongue, be warned ! ^^

Late in the night, in the war room of Yavin a middle-aged, blue-skinned Twi’lek woman, wearing a simple tunic with the marking of a general on her chest was working on a datapad. The night crew was reduced: since the Alliance had only been on Yavin for two days, some of the equipment weren’t on-line yet and the room felt peaceful, as much as it could for a secret rebellion trying to overthrow an evil galactic empire.

At the General’s side, the silver handle was the only clue that she was something other than a soldier, and only new Rebels gapped at it: for all the veterans of the Alliance, General Secura was one of the founding member of the Rebel Alliance before being one of the few, so few, surviving Jedi.

Leaning over her datapad, she didn’t turn her head when the door opened.  

“General Secura?” All the other people in the room rose on their feet: Senator Amidala was one of the faces of the Rebel Alliance, probably the most respected with Senator Mon Mothma and Senator Bail Organa.

Aayla was slower: even with bacta and Force healing, her leg was still healing from meeting Vader, five weeks ago. She had felt the presence of Padmé long before the other woman had reached the war room, of course. After years as friends first, then as lovers, she was finely attuned to the faint Force Presence of the former Queen, a trace of Luke and Leia in their mother’s body.

“Senator Amidala. Welcome to Yavin.” Was the only answer, that and half a smile, before the tumultuous twins followed their mother, their presence in the Force as sunny as always, and just after them, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Master Secura.” Smiled Leia.

“Master Secura.” Parroted Luke.

“Please, take these three troublemakers running in the jungle for the next few days.” Asked Obi-Wan, “I don’t have the energy to go on mission with them again.”

“Says the man who jumped of a window five days ago to escape a patrol.” Denounced Padmé, smirking at her old friend attics. “Really, Master Kenobi, a man of your age should have a little more decorum. Now, General, as it is too late for a proper debriefing, perhaps we could convince you for a late meal?”

 

****

Padmé had met Aayla Secura before the end of all things. The young Jedi had been a background silhouette once or twice in official event, but at the time, the only Jedi who really interested here was named Anakin. Obi-Wan himself, who would become her friend, was only an inconvenience, trying to curb the love between the two young people.

Anakin only existed in the Order, the other relegated to a danger, a possibility of being discovered.

So, yes, Padmé Amidala, Senator of Naboo, had met before Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight, but she didn’t know her.

When she had woken up, almost two weeks after the birth of her children, the Twi’lek was keeping watch, and Padmé didn’t even recognize her and promptly panicked. Her last memory was the face of Obi-Wan, ravaged by grief, with Luke in his arms, and here she was, alive, in an unknown room with an unknown woman, so drugged she couldn’t move a hand and _where were her babies_??

_Where were her babies??_

Only Obi-Wan running in the room, feeling her panic, succeeded in calming her, and then she meet her twins, already bigger than in her only memory of them. He explained, or he tried, how she was on Tatooine with two Jedi and her former handmaiden, and not dead in a white marble tomb on Naboo, he talked about Sabé and her sacrifice, but his words didn’t make sense and sleep claimed her again.

For two more weeks, she did little more than sleep, without strength. She couldn’t even take her children into her arms herself and Obi-Wan, Dormé and Aayla brought the babies to their mother, helping her too weak arms with mountains of pillows.

At the beginning, Padmé and Aayla had one thing in common, in their misfits group at the end of nowhere and it wasn’t the fact that they were the only two in need of medical attention, Padmé for the damages made by Anakin, Aayla for wounds received in escaping her troopers.

No, what they had in common was that people had died, to bring them here, in the decrepit house in the Junkland Waste, guarded by a broken Jedi Master and a handmaiden.

Sabé had died to save Padmé from Anakin, her own husband.

Commander Bly had died to save Aayla from her own men.

In the little hut, Padmé had fought her own body to survive, days after days, fought to heal from the damages inflicted by Anakin. Dormé and Obi-Wan were too busy constructing their own legends of crazy people for the inhabitants of the next town to sit with her more than a few minutes, and they were taking care of the twins, too.

So, Aayla, herself still healing and incapable of more than a few steps, had cared for Padmé, weeks after weeks. And they talked, every time the pain was too much for sleep, they talked about everything. About their childhood, so different, about their people’s legends, about their fears of the future in those dark times. About Commander Bly, whose chip had been inefficient, giving his life to save his friend and General. About Sabé, loyal friend, who had died to save Padmé from Vader.

For Aayla, this was also good to need someone to care for. If she had been in good shape, she would probably have taken the role of crazy witch of the Jukland Waste, protecting their home with Obi-Wan, and the two former Jedi would have lost themselves in the memory of things lost.

Now, they were too busy for that, Obi-Wan and Dormé, Padmé and Aayla, and it was probably better.

Tatooine had been a pivotal place for Padmé, twice already.

On Tatooine, a young Padmé Amidala meet Anakin Skywalker.

On Tatooine, years later, she understood she was in love with the same Anakin Skywalker, when she consoled him from his mother’s murder.

It was logical that it would be on Tatooine that she would remake herself again, from Senator to freedom fighter, from secret wife to mother of twins and lover of another rebel.

They weren’t the first to fell in love: to be quite honest, it was very strange for them to see Dormé and Obi-Wan taking that path first.

One morning, Dormé had stayed with Padmé and Obi-Wan had taken Aayla with him to visit town.

“I know I’m not the Jedi Master you would have hoped going in exile with,” he had said, “ and now you see me breaking my vows…”

“Master…”

“Ben, please.”

“Ben, I miss Quinlan, but he would have been happy to know you survived. I will hold onto his memories and his teachings, but I’m not angry you’re the one here with me, from all our Order. And I hope you’re not disappointed, too, that I’m the Knight here with you and not…”

“Please, please, don’t say his name.”

She had put her hand against his shoulder, letting go of the commands of the speeder for a moment.

“I hope you and Dormé will be happy. We could all do with a little happiness. But if I see you going possessive and dangerous, I’m tossing you into a Sarlacc Pit myself.”

And Obi-Wan had laughed. The next morning, they had begun to run katas against each other, open handed, in the dawn, as a way to strengthen again Aayla’s body now that her injuries had finished healing. Dormé and Padmé had taken those moments to reconnect, to rebuild their own friendship, wounded by the secrets and the lies of Padmé since Genosis.

And Padmé and Aayla? Well, it had been slower. Padmé was cautious about love, Anakin a firebrand in her memory, a wraith in her nightmares. She was Aayla’s friend first, for three years.

Aayla had waited, she would have waited all her life, and she could have stayed her friend all their lives, too. Yes, she was feeling something different for Padmé that for their little family, for Dormé and her strong smile, for Obi-Wan and their shared memories of Quinlan Vos, but that didn’t mean Padmé was obligated to do the same. So Aayla protected, meditated, trained with Obi-Wan and taught the twins little tricks with the Force. She gathered desert plums and raised a young bantha calve and sometimes kicked some Jabba’s henchmen until they had better ideas of what _No_ meant. She dreamt of Quinlan and never exactly remembered what he said, but always woke up feeling rejuvenated after those dreams.

They could have stayed there. They could have been happy. But the four of them weren’t the sort to sit idle when the world was burning. So when the twins had been five years old, they had left their hut and the sands of Tatooine.

That was the life they choose. Rebels.

That was the life they lead, the legacy they taught to the twins, from a secret base to another, year after year.

And now, years after the end of all things, Aayla was sitting in her quarters, in the very small office, the pain in her leg keeping her awake. It was already the next day, and she would probably ask Obi-Wan after first meal for his help: Force healing was easier to use on others. But for now, she didn’t want to wake him up: he had almost fallen asleep during their supper, exhausted by the mission, and he and Dormé hadn’t seen each other in months.

Another wave of pain. Damn Vader and his blade…

“Love…”

She hadn’t felt Padmé wake up, what a Jedi Master she was.

“Did I make too much noise?” Aayla asked.

“No, but the bed was empty, it was enough.” Padmé placed her hands on her skin, pushed her thumbs against the knots in her neck. Her hands were strong, callused from blasters and work.

“Dear…”

“Shhhh. You need sleep and for that, you need the pain to lessen.”

A kiss against a lekku.

“Are you trying to seduce me for medical reasons?” Aayla smiled.

“Is it working?”

And to ensure it would, Padmé kissed the sensitive skin of the lekku again, letting Aayla fell her teeth.

“Take me to bed, Senator.”

They were too smart to trip down on their way to the bunk, but that didn’t mean their lips weren’t eager when they shared the first kiss on the bed, after disposing of their own clothes. That didn’t mean Padmé didn’t love the noises her lover made when she nipped at sensitive places, when her tongue caressed blue nipples until they became hard.

“Let me” asked Padmé, when Aayla tried to touch her too, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone.

“Let me see you, enjoy you. It’s been way to long, I’m not going on mission without you again.” Aayla pressed a kiss to her hair and then nodded, letting Padmé’s lips relearn her, her own hands playing with one of her lekku.

“Is this okay?” asked Padmé, her hand finding the core of her lover, fingers opening the wet folds, the three pairs of lips that differentiated their species. In the Twi’lek, the labia minora, the smaller lips, were sealed until sexual arousal, and it was slower that day, with the pain that never really left Aayla since her encounter with Vader, but Padmé was nothing but persistent and full of knowledge of her lover’s body and all its secrets.

“Please….” Asked Aayla, because it had been so long without her lover, weeks of worries and rehabilitation for the leg and too much work to prepare for moving the Alliance to Yavin. Her hand found Padmé’s hair, and she whispered little non-sense, sweet words that she never said in the light of the days, still too much a Jedi, pleas for more when Padmé slid a finger into her, then a second, tugging lightly when an agile tongue found her clit.

The pressure was building and finally reached its peak but Padmé didn’t slow down. Aayla’s body didn’t become oversensitive in the same way her did, another biological difference and she persisted, pushing her into orgasm again and again until Aayla didn’t remember her own name.

She felt Padmé wrapping herself around her and draping the covers over their entwined bodies and try to protest.

“Shhh. Tomorrow. Sleep, now.” And, the pain forgotten for now, Aayla obeyed.


End file.
